Vision research at the University of Utah engages over 19 faculty members and 60+ supporting staff, graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. This proposal for a Vision Research Core (VRC) Grant will enhance the programs of thirteen participating investigators who collectively hold sixteen R0l awards and one R24 award from the National Eye Institute. The VRC consists of (1) Imaging, (2) Histomics, (3) Physiology, and (3) Biochemistry modules, providing comprehensive resources, training and technical assistance to the programs of the participating investigators. These programs are integrated by a Moran Research data center with over 50 terabytes of capacity, expandable to 500 terabytes. The Imaging Module provides: (1) Ultra-speed computational transmission electron microscope (TEM) imaging services; (2) laser confocal imaging; (3) high-resolution, high-speed scanning optical imaging; (4) computational fusion of optical, LSCM, and EM data; (5) tissue processing and ultramicrotomy services; (7) extensive imaging software libraries; (8) and enterprise-scale data archiving. The Histomics Module provides: (1) Genotyping services; (2) Embryo and sperm cryopreservation services; and (3) Cryotomy resources. The Physiology Module provides: (1) ERG visual testing; (2) OptoMotry behavioral tracking; (3) Heidelberg Spectralis OCT imaging; and (4) Real-time Micron mouse fundus imaging. The Biochemistry Module provides: (1) Ultracentrifugation; (2) Protein quantification (Odyssey imaging); (3) Electroporation; (4) HPLC/MS and GC/MS services; (5) SensiQ surface plasmon resonance molecular interaction profiling. Access to both novel and established technologies, along with technical support, will facilitate collaborations, allow investigators to expand into new research avenues, enable new funding ventures, and enhance the educational experience of graduate students, medical students, interns, residents and postdoctoral fellows.